


The Naming of Companions

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Names, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor muses on one of his predecessor's quirks
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Kudos: 25





	The Naming of Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #800: _names_ at [dw100](https://dw100.livejournal.com/991070.html)
> 
> (This would almost certainly have ended up titled _What's in a Name_ if I hadn't already used that for another drabble. So instead you get a play on _The Naming of Cats_ … Not brilliant, but it's the best I could come up with!)

His last regeneration had a bit of a thing for companions who were surrounded by big mysteries, and bestowing appropriate nicknames on them. The Girl who Waited, the _Boy_ who Waited, the Impossible Girl (and/or Soufflé Girl), the Woman who Killed the Doctor… Even the TARDIS got re-named Sexy!

Of course, they came up with a few names for him too. Raggedy Man. Thief. Damsel. Sweetie…

Bill, on the other hand, is not surrounded by any mystery and he doesn't feel compelled to give her a crazy moniker. She doesn't need it. She's completely awesome as she is. She's Bill.


End file.
